Mercy
by TheLastRomance
Summary: AU. Women were nothing more than a distraction in his life. Well, that was what he thought before meeting her. A ZoRo fanfic, and my first One Piece. Rated M for safety. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hi all. I'm so sorry to be MIA for near a year. Thank you for all the reviews that you all have made on my Gakuen Alice fanfics :D Well here's a new one from a current anime I'm obsessed with. For all ZoRo fans (including myself) :D

It's also going to be my first not-oneshot fanfic. :) enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owe One Piece, Zoro would already be with Robin.

**Chapter 1**

He had totally forgotten the reason what he was doing there. He had allowed Nami to psycho him into going to her party, and that was that. Come to think of it, he had no idea what the party was for. But it was just like Nami to hold an occasional party just to show off how big her house was. And also to make all the guys, especially a certain blonde, fall on the ground and worship her at the sight of her wearing her new outfit.

Oh yes, he remembered why he went in the first place. It was because of one reason, and only one reason – alcohol. There was nothing in the world that could compare to it, except for his swords that he cherished more than his life. To him, there were only two reasons he existed in the world, swords and alcohol.

Women were nothing more than a distraction to his life – they pounce and flirt shamelessly with you, expecting you to fall right in love with them. Like that will work.

But it didn't mean that he was gay, he was as straight as a ruler. Sure, he had crushes on girls, but that doesn't mean that he had to confess to them and immediately get into a relationship with them. He would just stay away from them and wait for the feeling to dull before moving on. That was how Roronoa Zoro dealt with girls.

He growled in frustration as yet another girl tried to hook up with him. She had brown hair with shorts that could easily be mistaken as her underwear. One look at her and he decided that he was not interested, with her having such a common pretty face. The girl, however, was dancing provacatively in front of him and "accidentally" bumping into him, giving him looks that he was sure was meant to seduce him. But it obviously failed. The alcohol was in sight, he just had to walk a few more steps and he would be able to taste it. He wold definitely not let her distract or delay him from drinking his beer.

"Go away, you damn woman," he murmured under his breath before shoving his way through.

Finally. He made it. He grabbed one of the nearest bottle and gulped it down greedily, not caring whether it was beer or wine (the latter in this case) and how he should savour the exquisite taste of the wine. All he cared was how the alcohol went down his throat. That was enough.

He took a few more swigs before scanning the room for his friends - Luffy, Nami, Usopp and Chopper. Heck, he was even looking for that perverted Sanji. Now where the bloody hell were they?

Not seeing any sign of them, he gave up and decided to stare at the ground instead. He liked looking at people's shoes, their shoes mind you, not their legs, he's not a pervert. He always got fascinated by how the size of people's feet could be so big, and how some of them could be so small. And he was always amazed by how women could wear such high heels without losing their balance. He was very sure he himself couldn't last on high heels for five seconds. Not like he even wanted to try wearing them.

He saw standard heels, weird shaped sandals, casual beach slippers and boots. A pair of purple boots. There was something about them that made him stop in his observation. His eyes trailed up the length of the boots, which encased slender calves before ending just right below the knees. He knew he always had a thing for boots, but it was the first time they had got such a reaction from him. He allowed himself to look more, eyes trailing to see a pair of smooth and slim thighs that looked incredibly sexy. The first thought that came to him was that this woman must have been born wearing boots, how else could she able to look so good in them? He thought he was going crazy, he didn't even see this woman's face and he was already attracted to her?

Her face. Which reminded him that he needed desperately to see her face. She was dancing on the dancefloor with a purple mini skirt that hit just above mid-thigh, a purple corset top that left her flat and toned navel bare, and was straining to keep her asessts from showing. Dark raven hair fell around her face, and her lips were tugged into a faint smile. On her head was a purple cowboy, and her blue eyes were so attractive that he actually felt the need of covering his own eyes with a pair of shades.

It was the frst time he felt like this - the first time that he had got attracted to a woman that he never even talked to. She wasn't even close to him; she was at the opposite end of the room, but yet he could feel electricity growing between them. He knew she felt it too, as she looked curiously around the room before resting her eyes on him. They stared at each other for a moment, feeling the sparks grow even more before her lips curved.

He continued starting at her even after she turned away. He knew that she knew he was still looking at her. It was obvious, the way she deliberately slowed her dancing, swaying her hips in a hypnotizing motion. His eyes followed her every moment, drinking in at the sight of such a scene in front of him. _Mercy._

He could feel himself getting aroused, his pants were tightening. Damn that woman, what was she doing to him? All she did was just dancing, and she had such an effect on him already?

Suddenly, his perfect view of her was blocked. He felt a hand resting on his shoulder, the other trailing down his chest. He looked up to see the girl before in front of him. "Hey handsome," she said breathlessly, "where would you like to go tonight?"

Now he couldn't see the mysterious woman dancing anymore. He could officially conclude that the girl standing in front of her hadn't heard him cursing her, and had actually the guts to follow him and flirt with him somemore. What was wrong with her? "I know you were embarrassed just now, its okay, I can understand," she whispered into his ear. "Guys always do that when they first see me."

Her last sentence had him almost choking on his saliva. "Get out of my sight, you crazy woman," he snapped before walking away with his wine. Behind him, he could hear her shouting something about him going to regret it, and that she was nice enough to entertain him when she saw how lonely and pathetic he was. Oh great, now she was doing a good deed?

He searched for the woman on the dance floor, and to his surprise, she wasn't there anymore. He blinked, was he just imagining her? No way, he was very sure he didn't desired a woman so much that he actually imagined one. On the other hand, where did she go?

He sighed, and was relieved when he felt his erection gone. "You shouldn't have rejected her so directly, you broke her heart," came a voice from behind him. A clear, feminine and teasing voice. Not to mention incredibly sexy. He didn't have to turn back to find out who that voice belonged to, the heat that was rushing to his groin told him the answer. _Mercy._

He didn't dare to turn around without preparing himself for the impact of seeing her. Instead, he waited for the soft footsteps on the ground that were so prominent to his ears despite the blasting music. He looked up slowly, to see her azure eyes staring expanctantly at him, waiting for his reply to her previous statement.

"Er." was all that he had managed. He gave up trying to think of a good answer and settled for a "It's none of your business."

"Oh? You really should be nicer to girls, instead of snapping at them."

"I told you already, it's none of your business."

Her perfect eyebrows raised. "So you're telling me that all the staring you did just now while I was dancing isn't my business?"

He was at a loss of words. What was he supposed to say? That it wasn't his fault that she had such a nice body to stare at? Yeah right, that was impossible.

She took advantage of his momentary shock to step closer to him. "Has no one ever told you that its rude to stare?" she whispered seductively.

She watched as his defence for his pride went back into place. "You have anythin against me being a rude person?" he growled under his breath, taking care not to breathe in her scent or let the close presence of her distract him.

Her lips curved into a smirk. "Did you just admit that you were staring at me?"

"I... What... No I wasn't staring at you!" He shouted childishly before stomping away.

She watched him leave when an amused smile. Her objective was to make him all nervous and flustered, and she knew she did it. But he had affected her as much as she had affected him. He smelled of steel and sweat, which immensely turned her on. And god, the way he stared at her, they way his eyes trailed over her body. She could already feel how he would stare at her with both of them on a bed, him above her, staring down at her naked body. She felt her body coming alive at the thought of it, at the thought of how her fingers woud trace his topless body. Through the thin white shirt he wore, she could see the hardened muscles he had, and she could already think of the patterns to trace on them. How she would pleasure him, and how he would pleasure her in turn. She felt herself becoming wet at just the thought of it. She knew she would see him again in the near future, and that they would be able to explore each other more thoroughly then.

Right now, this was her party and she still had much to do to ensure that she was a good host.

YAY I'M FINALLY DONE :D

I'm not sure if this is how Zoro is, like his character and everything because I don't really know him very well. But I still think he's awesome!

Please review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"ZORO!"

He didn't have to look up to know who had called him. The voice that he was so familiar with, the only voice that could've been heard above the loud music so easily. Luffy.

He sighed as he turned to look at Luffy, and made his way to him. Luffy had his usual trademark grin on his face which showed his clean white teeth. Zoro definitely couldn't understand how Luffy could keep his teeth so clean with the amount of food he chewed and ate.

"I could've heard you easily, there was no need to shout," he grumbled.

"Where's the others? Nami's making a speech for the party soon," Luffy said, ignoring Zoro's comment.

"How am I supposed to know? I was very sure they were following you in order to make sure that you won't get lost."

"Ah. Yes. But then I went to eat, and when I finally finished eating, they were gone!" he exlaimed brightly.

"IDIOT!"

"Oi you stupid shitheads. Can you all please keep it down? Nami-swan's going to talk, show her some respect, will you!"

"OH SANJI! You're here! We were just talking about how delicious your cooking was, and that you should cook more for us to eat. With more meat too, perhaps?" Luffy grinned at the blonde who had helped Nami cut down the expenditure of the party by cooking most of the dishes.

"Just shut up and - MELLORINE! MELLORINE!" Sanji exclaimed as Nami came into view on the mini stage. She was stunning, wearing a blue gown that reached down to her ankles. It clung to her body, showing off her curves. Sanji had fainted to the ground at the impact of seeing Nami.

"Wow, she's really beautiful," Luffy breathed. Zoro raised his eyebrows in question. It was definitely unlike Luffy to show any interest in a girl, let alone claim that one was beautiful. This was going to be interesting.

"Good evening to all. Firstly, I would like to thank all of you for making the effort to come attend this party." She spoke confidently, her voice ringing of attention and authority. "As you all know, this party is to celebrate the reutrn of my sister, who went to the States to study. May we please give a round of applause to her, Nico Robin!" she said, before flashing a dazzling smile at the crowd, causing the recently-awakened-Sanji to "MELLORINE! MELLORINE" again before falling to the ground. Again.

The crowd cheered even louder as a purple beauty walked up.

Zoro's mouth dried instantly at the sight.

His heart stopped.

His throat closed.

_Mercy._

It was the woman from earlier.

The only piece of clothing that had remained from what she was wearing earlier were the boots that had attracted him. Gone were the mini skirt, corset top and cowboy hat. They were replaced by a purple halter dress that made no effort to cover her thighs, exposing more golden skin than the previous skirt did. It was so tight that it had trouble containing her breasts. And if that wasn't enough, the only cloth on her back was the tiny one doing its best to cover her ass.

He hated the dress. He hated that it made him hard. He hated that it was covering so little skin, yet it still covered still too much skin. He was dying to put his hands on her, to rip that dress into pieces. He would make her moan and scream in pleasure, and make her beg for more.

Everything seemed to fade. He was focused on her, and only her. Her voice just made the image of her under him more realistic, with her whimpering his name. His head were filled with so many different kinds of fantasies that he was getting rock hard.

He was thankful that no one was looking at him, or they would've seen the bulge in his pants. He turned and walked away, unable to stand seeing her anymore.

He could hear Luffy asking him where he was going, and he ignore him. He could hear the people shouting they they loved Robin, whoever she was.

Wait.

Robin? Didn't Nami just introduce Robin as her sister? Wasn't Robin the woman on stage?

Robin was Nami's sister?

Everything started clicking into place. Nami, who was so excited the past few days, counting down to this day. Her organizing the party, the purpose was to celebrate Robin's return. Their whole gang were invited to support Nami; they never missed out on one of Nami's parties. He could vaguely remember Nami telling them what the party was for, and that they should put on their best behaviour to make sure that this party was a success for her sister. That would also explain the lack of people - most of them were strangers. Robin's friends.

I'll do my best to update weekly :D

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was already two in the morning, yet he was still at the dojo training. After leaving the party, he had made his way back home, getting lost in the way, but still managed to go home. He had then grabbed his katanas and started to the dojo with only a few wrong turns, a big improvement. He knew he could've trained at home in the empty room, but during times like these, he would take the trouble to go to the dojo and train. It was during times like these that Kuina would become more realistic in his mind, and together with the dojo, it helped him to calm down and think things through.

He had no idea why he was so attracted to her. He never knew himself to be a sucker for pretty faces; that everyone knew. There were so many girls in his school that didn't bother to wrap themselves up in decent clothing, and yet he never took a second glance at them. Even when he went to the beach with his friends, those girls in bathing suits never really attracted him. Even Nami, the girl that everyone (except him) agreed on to be the hottest girl in school, never really appealed to him. He agreed that she was quite attractive, but not to the extent that he would be kneeling on the floor and offering to clean her shoes like a certain blond did.

And to make things worse, Robin was Nami's sister. Nami, who loved money so much even with her wealthy background. Nami, who had a whole bunch of suitors behind her. Nami, who was one of the only two girls in school that he was close friends with. Nami, who would definitely blackmail him when she found out that he was attracted to her sister.

He didn't think that it was love at first sight. He was definitely not the type of fairy tale princes to fall in love with the princess at once, and risk his life for her. That was totally out of his character, he lived for alcohol, he lived for his swords and he lived for the promise between him and Kuina. He didn't live to fall in love with a stranger.

Of course, he wasn't going to admit that he was in love with her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"ZORO! WAKE UP!"

He growled in frustration and held up his pillow, trying half-heartedly to block the light punches that Luffy was giving him. He was very sure it was the weekend. Why the hell was Luffy waking him up so early?

He opened one eye lazily and gazed at the grinning boy in front of him before yawning. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Oh Zoro! You're finally awake!"

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"You dumbass, it's a Saturday!"

He opened his mouth, going to shout at Luffy for calling him a dumbass. Then closed it again when he realized what Luffy was talking about.

"Oh."

Seeing that Zoro had remembered, Luffy jumped up and down whooping.

"Oi Luffy, shut up, you're going to disturb the neighbors."

"I'll see you at Nami's house then!" Luffy shouted before running away.

Zoro groaned. He had slept at five the previous night, but had woken up at six. He could remember exactly why he had woken up - he was dreaming about her. And it was definitely not in an innocent way.

It had seemed all too realistic, yet impossible at the same time. He wasn't too sure about how it started, but he was sure it started with both of them naked. He could remember hot breaths trailing down his skin; her tongue was darting in and out, giving him a few occasional licks and nips. His hands were on her perfect ass, kneading slowly and trembling with the effort of trying not to moan as she worked her way with his body.

He got tired of the teasing and turned her over before attacking her breasts. She moaned, tangling her hands in his hair as he feasted on them. As he licked his way down, he could feel her muscles trembling with anticipation as he got closer to the spot where she desired him the most. He licked. Slowly and painfully, he dragged his tongue up as she moaned with both ecstasy and frustration because of his slow torture. She bucked her hips, hoping to gain more contact with his tongue, but he would move along with her. She cried out in frustration. Sitting up, she grabbed his head and placed it exactly on the spot she wanted as he drew her juices out of her, his tongue doing magic to her body. She was coming close, he could feel it. And just until the last moment –

Luffy shouted into his ear and was pummeling him with the pillow.

He cursed himself for dreaming the impossible, but more importantly he cursed Luffy for interrupting his fantasy. He could imagine the rest of the dream, him inside her and how they would move together, screaming each other's names.

Seems like it wasn't going to happen for a quite a while.

He pressed the door bell, stifling a yawn as he waited for someone to open the door for him. He was late by quite a long amount of time with the fact that he forgot where he had put his katana and that he got gotten lost too. With Sanji and that idiotic mouth of his, the two of them would always quarrel, resulting in a fight and that definitely required his swords.

He was thinking of ways to insult Sanji when the door to Nami's house opened. "What took you so long, I was waiting -" he stopped suddenly as his mind went blank.

_Mercy._

It was Robin who opened the door. Nico Robin. The woman who made him suffer so much with just a few glances at her direction. Dammit. Why didn't he remember that she was living in the same house as Nami and that she would be at home too? It didn't even occur to him. He should've combed his hair which successfully looked like a pile of moss especially with the natural green it had. He should've changed his clothes, which was the one he had worn to the party the last night, sweated in it from the night training and slept in it. He should've bathed, which he hadn't even after his training and running about from place to place after getting lost. Dammit.

Her lips curved into smirk as her eyes showed instant recognition. She leaned lazily against the door frame, her blouse lifting slightly, just enough to show a bit of her tanned skin. He took in the sight in front of him greedily while praying that she wouldn't realize the obvious bulge in his pants.

She was obviously waiting for him to say something, the glint in her eye telling him that she knew what she was doing to him. He cleared his throat, his brain desperately thinking of something smart to say. "Uh. Hi."

So much for being all cool and suave, the amused smirk on her face growing wider as he cursed himself mentally. "Hello," she said, looking over his body for something to call him, "Kenshi-san", decided on it after seeing the three katanas by his side. Coming to Nami's house every Saturday with his gang was routine, which also meant Sanji was there. More or less, it meant fighting with that stupid blonde with his stupid kicks which were surprisingly powerful enough to injure him although he didn't like to admit it. Self-defense called for his weapons, and he remembered bringing it to their Saturday meetings as long as he could remember.

"Its Zoro," he said stupidly having nothing else to say.

"Well yes, but I prefer having my own nickname for you," she replied, leaning forward just close enough for him to be able to smell her scent. His strong masculine scent however, drifted into her nose and she found herself getting turned on by just it. The shirt he wore didn't do much to help conceal the hardened muscles he had, and it was taking all of her to not rip the shirt of him and touch him, learning how the muscles would feel like under her hands. She swallowed, and made herself remember that she was just flirting with him for the fun of it, to see how he would fluster and blush at her comments. Nothing more.

She watched him trying his best to remain calm, almost laughing. He was such an easy man to read, his emotions all running across his face. She finally decided to spare him and stepped aside slightly, beckoning for him to come in. He stepped in grudgingly, muttering something about "damn woman" which made her giggle slightly.

He saw the rest of his gang lazing in the living room, and he walked to them and sat down on his usual chair, ignoring their rantings at him. He was used to it, being late for every meeting. He was quite sure that they were used to it too, but ironically, they were used to shouting at him everytime he stepped into the house too. "Hi", he said casually as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted into sleep. It was hard, with the presence of some woman behind him. He could feel her, as if she was giving off sparks, and he could hear her soft footsteps as she made her way upstairs to her bedroom.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

My longest chapter yet. Please review! And thank you for reviewing if you already had. And yes, I think I would be writing "mature" scenes. Just that I don't know how it would turn out, never wrote them before. So yup. DONE! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for 3 months! Busy with school and exams, so sorry! So here is it, the next chapter. Enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter 4**

He knew better than to sleep.

He knew how she would appear in his dreams and make him horny as hell, but then again he was really exhausted from the previous day. Sitting comfortably in a corner, he put his precious katana beside him and prepared himself to go to sleep.

He was happily on his way to dreamland when suddenly he felt one of his swords being taken by someone. He jumped to his feet, very sure that it was Sanji who took them and was preparing to roar at him when he heard a "Right away, a love snack for you Nami-swaaaan!" from the kitchen. He eyed the rest of his friends, who were still engrossed in the movie, suspiciously although they didn't seem to be the culprit. He was sure that they knew better than to take his most beloved and prized possession from him.

He heard someone tapping his katana against wall from upstairs, a hint to who the person was. He cursed her for playing with him under his breath silently, before heading up the stairs slowly. He was very sure his friends wouldn't miss his presence; he always disappeared to take a nap somewhere.

He eyed the doors around him upon reaching the landing. Now which room did she go to? He never did seem to remember which room was which in Nami's house. He didn't bother and he didn't find any use for it except to sleep in them, which didn't require him to identify the purposes of the room since he was able to sleep anywhere.

He hesitantly took a step forward before getting pulled into a room suddenly. Fighting instinct took over immediately. He turned swiftly, grabbed his attacker's wrists before slamming the unknown person onto the floor. He heard a gasp of surprise, but made no hesitation as he drew his katana and held it ready just above his attacker's neck.

"What the hell do you think you're – " he trailed off, totally surprised at the sight before him. Nico Robin was lying on the floor underneath him, her mouth opened in a small 'o' of surprise. He suddenly became conscientious of himself, finding the arm that was locked over her body to prevent her from escaping too close to her breasts. He could feel the soft flesh of them that was teasing him, almost as if daring him to move his hand upwards to feel them. He found himself too close to her, allowing him to fully breathe in her scent – some flower that he couldn't name right at the moment, her scent overwhelming his thoughts. Fantasies from his dreams came rushing back to him as he felt himself becoming hard. _Mercy._

He let his eyes trail over her body, his breaths getting harsher as his eyes took in the sight before him. Her shirt, if nothing, was much successful in covering her skin than the other pieces of clothing she wore yesterday. His hand itched to just pull it over her head to set the pair of moulds that were straining against the thin material of her shirt free. The worst part, or the best part, were her legs. In the process of tackling her to the ground, her skirt, which was already very short to begin with, were hitched up to reveal black lace.

He reluctantly dragged his eyes back up to the face of the woman who was capable of eliciting such a response from him. "Kenshi-san? " she asked in that voice he knew all too well to tease her.

He grunted in response, leaning back and removing his arm around her before sliding his katana back. "I'm not going to ask you what you were trying to do, pulling me into your room," he paused, letting his gaze look over her well-furnished room and successfully locating his taken-katana, "since I was just going to get back my sword."

He walked over, retrieved it and walked hastily away from the doorway, trying to avoid any more contact with her. "Wait," she called softly from behind.

He froze in place, not bothering to reply or turn back. The constant reminders to stay cool and calm were keeping his thoughts busy. He was not going to react to her seductions, which were working extremely well by the way.

She took his silence as a cue for her to continue. "You're failing your History," she stated.

The fact that she said it in such a tone made him think that she was insulting him did something to increase his temper because of his pride. He turned around hotly. "I'm not!"

She raised her eyebrows, clearing amused. "Nami told me," she said as she sat down on her bed, crossing her legs casually which happened to expose more of her golden skin.

Don't get distracted, don't get distracted, he mentally scolded himself, trying his hardest to avert his gaze from her legs. "Er," was all that he was able to say.

"I'm an archaeologist."

"Right."

"I think I might be able to help you."

"I don't need your help!"

"Nami told me to help you."

"All the more I should refuse."

She inwardly smiled. Him and his pride, that was the part about him that attracted her most. Not to mention the defined muscles she could clearly see and his smell that was making her dizzy. No wait, she was in control of this weird relationship they had. She wasn't going to get controlled by her crazy desire for him.

"So you're just a coward who doesn't want a woman to help you just because you get a hard-on everytime you see her? That's fine by me," she said, prepared for the explosion from him.

"I DON'T GET A HARD-ON EVERYTIME I SEE YOU, I'M NOT ATTRACTED TO YOU, PRETENDING TO FIDDLE WITH YOUR SKIRT AND HITCHING IT HIGHER DOESN'T MAKE ME STARE AT YOUR LEGS!" he yelled. "AND I'M NOT A COWARD!"

There was a moment silence. He glanced downstairs quickly, hoping that the others wouldn't hear him. Thankfully, he was saved by Sanji's "Mellorine! Mellorine!" and Luffy's demand for meat.

"So you admitted you were staring at my legs."

"I said I didn't!"

"So you're afraid that you would stare at my legs the whole time while I help you with your work."

"No!"

"Then why are you declining my offer? I'm offering to give you free tuition."

"It's just… Just…"

"How about this, if you are able to achieve a B for your next exam with my help, I'll reward you. I'll do whatever you want me to do. In other words, I'll be your personal slave." She wasn't sure what made her say this; she had no idea why she was suddenly so enthusiastic about tutoring him. This wasn't her style, it made her sound desperate. But she had already said it; she couldn't take back her works.

He gawked at her. Was she mad? But the idea definitely did appeal to him.

"Well?"

"Okay," he mumbled.

She held out her hand and he shook it roughly. He was in such a bad temper to notice that how smooth her hand was, how it felt to hold her hand. He was about to let go when she tightened her grip, not allowing him to do so.

"What are you –" he stopped as she leant in and brushed her lips against him. It was brief, but he felt the electricity coursing through his body as his pants tightened again.

"See you tomorrow at 3 in this room," she whispered against his ear, sending shivers throughout his body. She stepped back, released his hand and walked out of the door, purposely flicking her hair back, causing her scent to reach him again.

It took him moments before he realized everything that had happened.

"DAMN THAT WOMAN!"

A/N: I really thought this chapter was kind of OOC for Zoro. Please tell me what you think, so please review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I slightly edited Chapter 4 because I had a change of idea; I changed the part where they made the bet, to make it easier for all of you!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Zoro and Robin.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter 5**

He had to admit, that under her tutoring, his History had improved considerably. He was able to match the ancient and complexed names to the countries they had contributed to. He had once answered a question saying that an ancient Chinese emperor was from Germany.

He had also learned most of the major wars that happened in the world. The last exam paper had a question asking when had the Great Depression occured, in which he had answered that 'there was no such war' and had even stated on the examination paper itself that he had 'seen through the examiner's trap to scare students by making up an imaginary war'.

Robin, on the other hand, was more than amused by his lack of knowledge of her favourite subject. If she had not knew better, she would have assumed that he was insulting her. But she was sure that all his rude comments and remarks on the subject were all due to his inability to cope with her flirtations.

She had 'accidentally' brushed his hand while pointing out an important point on his textbook. She had 'accidentally' leant too close to him while checking his work and. She had 'helpfully' whispered hints in his ear when he was tearing his hair, frustrated at being unable to answer a question. She had leant down to pick up a pencil that she had 'accidentally' knocked onto the floor, and 'accidentally' allowing him full view of her cleavage and the black lace that strained to contain her assets. She was convinced that she was flirting with him so outrageously as seeing him making such an effort to stay calm and ignore her never failed to amuse her or make her smile.

There were times when both of them felt the electricity coursing through their bodies that led her to vision herself being even more daring. There were also times when he would respond to her. Whether it was the low growls from the bottom of his throat, or his eyes that were glazed over with lust, both reactions never failed to tug liquid to the spot between her legs. The dreams she had each night were getting more and more daring, she always seemed to wake up sweating and panting. All in all, her flirting was affecting her as much as him. Her desire for him grew, and she wanted to hear more growls from him. She wanted to be able to make him moan.

xoxoxo

Zoro groaned. None of the meaning of the words he had read was going into his head. Never, in his entire life, had he tried so hard to understand History. One of the most important reasons was Nami. She seemed clearly insulted that her sister was giving tuition the History idiot himself, for free. If he did not get the results expected of him, he would have to pay Nami for Robin's tuition: $100 an hour. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to pay her. And secondly, there was the bet they made. The idea of having Robin acting at his command, well, intrigued him. He felt himself getting aroused before shaking his head and mentally slapped himself for even thinking of demanding sex with her. And lastly, although he was reluctant to admit, the fact that he didn't want to disappoint her was also a factor. He no idea as to when he cared so much about pleasing the woman, he just wanted to.

And hence, there he was, sitting in the examination hall, etermined to get the highest marks he could achieve for this exam. He blinked, refocusing on the question in front of him. 'Name the reasons for the Dutch monopoly of trade in Southeast Asia during the 19th centuy'. He frowned, trying to remember the last time Robin had emphasized on this question. She was sure that this question would be tested, and had helped him memorize the facts, patiently going through the same thing over and over again to make sure he knew.

He smirked to himself before writing down his answer. He was going to win the bet - he was sure of it.

xoxoxo

"The exam was just so hard, why did it have to be so hard?" whined Luffy. The usual gang of them were having lunch together after the exam.

"It was easy if you studied for it, Luffy. What did I tell you the other day when you were playing video games with Usopp? I told you to study, didn't I!"

"Nami-swaaaan! You didn't have to waste your time and effort talking to a blockhead like him! The food here is disgusting, you don't have to eat it, I can cook for you!"

"Zoro, how did you find the exam?" Nami asked slyly, ignoring Sanji and his love confessions.

Zoro's hand went to his side before realizing that his katana wasn't there. He resisted the urge to throttle her with his own bare hands. It was obvious that Nami expected him to moan and complain about how hard the paper was and how unlikely it was for him to even pass the paper. She was sure that he would beg her to not make him pay the tuition fee. Yeah right, he knew he was able to at least pass the paper. How dare she look down on him when he worked so hard for this! "Yeah, it was okay," he grumbled nonchalantly.

She smirked in response, acting like a Miss-know-it-all. Damn that Nami. He never knew what it was about her that made him stay friends with her.

"Oh by the way, Zoro, Robin says she'll be picking you later at the school gate," said the woman whom he was busy cursing under his breath.

The impact of this sentence hit him until after the rest of his friends were gone. He knew where they were - at Nami's house, to study for the next exam. He knew better than to make his way there alone, knowing he'll probably get lost and waste the precious time that he needed for his revision. He was also curious as to what Robin was up to. She was always waiting at her house for him to arrive with the rest of his friends, but this would be the first time that she was picking him up personally from school.

He did the breathing exercise that was supposed to calm himself down (he found himself doing that everytime before he met her) and stepped out of the cafeteria.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A huge THANK YOU! to everybody who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate it! :D

I do not own any part of One Piece including its characters.

**Chapter 6**

Robin drove the both of them to this posh café. One look at it and he knew he was unable to pay for anything that was sold there. "Er, Robin? I just ate my lunch," he mumbled, trying to make up an excuse to not buy any food. Although it was true that he had already eaten, he was sure he would be able to eat one more meal. Or two. Or three. However, there was no way he was going to admit that he had no money.

The corner of her lips turned up. "I'm treating you; it's a reward for you trying so hard these few days. Or you can see it as a celebration to the end of my tutoring, especially since you dislike it so much."

"Who said I needed you to help me pay for my food? I have the money; I'm just too full to eat anything!"

Her smile widened. "Okay then, you can just sit there and accompany me while I eat. I know you have an exam tomorrow, but relaxing a bit won't hurt. Plus, I can help you with your geography too," she added when opened his mouth to start protesting.

He closed it then. "Geography? Aren't you an archaeologist?"

She shrugged. "I'm not bad at Geography too. Meanwhile, why don't you tell me about your exam today?"

Zoro hesitated, unsure of what to say. Where was he supposed to start from; was he supposed to say that he was sure he would win the bet and that she would become his slave? Nope, it wasn't good to give his enemies any warning that he was winning the fight – they would be able to think of a counterattack even in that short time. He settled for a "Yeah, it wasn't too bad," in that same nonchalant tone he had used with Nami.

She surveyed him carefully, before smirking like how Nami did in that know-it-all manner. But he somehow felt that she wasn't looking down on him like how Nami was, he was quite sure that she knew about his confidence and his win. Whatever it was, he could see the resemblance between her and Nami. "I guess that's what make them sisters," the thought not passing his lips.

He watched her order some Italian meal with a complexed name he didn't bother to remember or find out what it was and a cappuccino. He looked up to the waiter, and got instantly annoyed. What was wrong with that man, he was staring at Robin like how Sanji did which irritated him to no end. He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was staring at her, open-mouthed with wide eyes. Zoro was surprised that the waiter wasn't drooling. Was he even writing down her orders? What kind of waiter was he?

Robin looked up from her menu to the waiter. It was amusing to see the waiter jumped as though he got electric shocked, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the beauty before him and hastily straightened himself. He looked over to Zoro, scorn visible in his eyes. "And what do you want?"

"Just an iced water," was what he replied although what thought was "I want to cut your throat."

The waiter glared at him for a brief moment before turning and smiling sweetly to Robin, "Just a moment, miss." Zoro continued glaring at him even as the waiter turned and walked to the kitchen.

"Stupid flirt," he muttered under his breath. He glanced quickly to Robin, hoping that she had missed his comment. He was lucky.

"So, back to the conversation. Did you have any problems with the questions?"

"Obviously I had, do I look like a genius to you?"

She laughed. "I know you had, you're supposed to mention them so that I can help you improve."

Zoro argued back, saying that he didn't need help to improve and those typical things that he said to defend his manly pride. They continued until the food came.

"For you, Miss, I hope you enjoy your food," the waiter said. He held her hand and kissed it as Zoro stared at the both of them blankly. He had zero idea about what Italians considered as politeness and even if he did, it wouldn't help to contain his anger to what the waiter was doing. Kissing her hand? The gay waiter fucking kissed her when he, Zoro himself didn't as much dare to touch her. And she was here on a lunch date with him, not the perverted waiter. What the heck?

He watched in silent anger as Robin smiled and thanked him. The waiter bowed, and Zoro's eyes nearly popped out at the sight before him, not believing his eyes. The pervert was face to face with Robin's cleavage as he bowed, and he wasn't making any sign to straighten up or walk away. He wasn't even making an effort to hide the despicable act (in Zoro's opinion) he was committing. He was frozen in his position as he just stared.

Enough was enough, Zoro gave himself over to his instincts as he leapt up from his seat. His hand immediately went to the katana at his side before he realized they weren't there. He cursed mentally before doing the next best thing he could think of – he grabbed the waiter whose mouth was hanging open in surprise and eyes wide, and hurled him through the cafeteria.

He grabbed Robin's hand, the one that the fucking pervert had kissed (he was telling himself not to think about that as it only increased his anger) and dragged her out. He was satisfied to hear the 'crash' that sounded a split second later and could only guess that the flying waiter had broken plates. Reality crashed over him as he realized what he had done. He groaned, hearing footsteps and shouts behind him, telling him to pay for the property he had destroyed.

He broke into a run and suddenly remembered Robin who he was still holding on to. Turning behind, she smiled at him. The woman was surprisingly calm despite everything that had happened. He grunted in response at her and continued running, forgetting about the car.

Spotting an alleyway nearby, he made a sharp turn and ran inside. They hid behind an old abandoned cupboard dumped by someone as his 'attackers' ran past by them. It was only until the footsteps became distant then he breathed out a sigh of relief and brought his eyes to the front.

And he stopped breathing.

The position he was in was totally awkward. He was pinning Robin to the wall with one hand clasped over her mouth (he must have done that unconsciously), and their hands were still interlocked together. Their bodies were close to the extent that her breasts were pressed onto his hard chest and one of her legs was between his.

He removed the hand that was over her mouth and let it drop awkwardly to his side, but otherwise made no effort to put distance between them. She was staring up at him with amusement in his eyes and the usual hint of a smile playing between her lips. She didn't seem distressed that they were so close to each other or that she had difficulty breathing when he had covered her mouth. Or that something hard was poking at her abdomen.

He watched as she raised her eyebrows, silently asking for an explanation for his outburst before.

"The gay pervert was getting on my nerves," he said lamely.

"You mean the waiter? Why? I thought he was quite nice," she teased, knowing well that he was jealous.

"Nice? He was literally going to pounce on you. Can't you wear something more decent instead of such a skimpy outfit? " he snapped, his defence coming into place for the tenth time in the past hour.

She laughed before shifting her weight to her other foot, causing more friction between their bodies. She almost missed the low groan from him when she did so, and she could feel herself getting wet. Scolding herself silently to practice self-control and remind herself that she was the one playing with him, she dropped her voice to a seductive whisper. "Kenshi-san, I wore this for you, seeing as you always liked to stare at me when you think I'm not looking. Just the same as the waiter, don't you think so?"

He stared at her, unable to think of a good comeback to that. His mind was clouding up just by the mere presence of her – her scent, the feel of her hand, the feel of pinning her to the wall and the feel of having her pressed against him. The desire to have her was too much.

"Zoro?"

That was all it took for him to give in to his desires. The sound of his name on her lips just felt so good. The way she said it so sexily; everything about her was fucking sexy and he wanted her.

"Nico Robin," he bit out before his restraint broke, "I'm going to kiss you."

xoxoxo

A/N: Ohmy I really have no idea what am I doing, I'm making Zoro sound like a childish prat. He's just so hard to write! And Robin too, I don't really have any idea how she would respond to him except for giving the 'amused smile' and I'm using too much of the word 'amused'! Please review and tell me how I should improve on writing the both of them to be in character!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update! School has reopened and there's this whole truckload of homework….

Disclaimer: I so do not own any part of One Piece.

She didn't really know why she had taken the initiative to ask him out. She didn't really expect it to go smoothly either.

But the fact that he had actually _thrown_ a waiter across the whole room...

He never failed to amuse her. She had to restrain herself to stop laughing out loud or kissing him right on the spot because she found him too cute (which wasn't the right word to use to describe a guy like him actually). But seeing him flare up so suddenly with the reason being that he was jealous, and how the hardened muscles rippled beneath his thin shirt as he hurled the waiter just somehow turned her on.

And when he had grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the place, she couldn't help but think how rough he was, and how rough he would be in bed. Rough sex. She liked rough sex.

Pinning her against the alley wall was totally unexpected too. Apparently he was doing everything on instinct and didn't actually realize that she was immobile due to him pinning her. She liked the feeling though. His chest was extremely hard and, well, after he realized the awkward position they were in, his lower half became hard too. She could feel him poking at her abdomen, and although she was screaming inwardly 'Touch me, please, just touch me", she continued keeping her facade. She couldn't let her desire for him overrule her rational thoughts.

She did the first thing that came to her mind - teasing him. She knew he wasn't thinking clearly, the way he started breathing heavily and she somehow knew that it wasn't because of the chasing earlier. The way he unconsciously moved closer to her which made her shift her weight to the other foot and hearing him make a sound like that; she had almost came right on the spot.

She had said his name because of his lack of response. She knew he was attracted to her, but she had thought that she desired for him more than he did for her. She was desperate, and she needed something to assure herself that what he felt for her was not something that was only just physical. Tutoring him and seeing him daily and slowly made her fall for him, and she was worried that he didn't reciprocate her feelings. In that moment, she thought that she had gone too far and teased him too much.

But when he looked up at her, into her eyes, all doubts vanished away and she felt herself getting more aroused. She was surprised when he said he was going to kiss her, but she had no time to respond anyway.

He brought, no smashed his lips to hers in an instant. They were moving urgently, trying to get her to kiss him back. She did then, and his tongue poked at her lips for entrance. In that moment, everything exploded as tongues began exploring each other's mouths. He tasted of steel and something salty just like his scent and how she expected him to be.

His free hand went to her shoulder before slowing tracing down. Her breath hitched as his hand touched the soft flesh of her breasts and lingered there for a moment, before continuing its journey south. He outlined her figure to her hipbone before breaking away from the kiss due to lack of oxygen. He was gratified to see that she was breathing as hard as him, her face flushed and her lips swollen. He took her lips again, with more pressure and groaned as she pressed herself harder against him.

His hand went up to cup her breast, feeling the weight of it but otherwise not moving. She made a noise of frustration and felt him smile against his lips. She tried to move her hands but he shifted his position, rendering her hands useless.

His lips left hers and to her neck, licking and sucking it. She moaned in pleasure as he kissed and sucked her sensitive spot below her collar bone and ravished her neck. But she wanted more, she wanted his mouth on her breasts.

"Zoro, please."

"Hmmm?" his mouth was too busy with her neck, and he didn't pay attention to anything else except her neck.

"Zoro, please, stop teasing me." she said breathlessly.

He paused at a spot on her neck, letting her words sink in as she held her breath, preparing herself for the pleasure he was going to give her. But he straightened himself instead, and took one step back. "Oh my god," was all that he said.

Now she was confused and she didn't bother hiding it. "Zoro? What's wrong?"

"I kissed you," he said dumbly.

She looked at the ground, feeling the blood rising to her cheeks. "More than that, actually."

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to do it."

She looked back at him in surprise. This was so unlike him. She knew he would never ever apologize; he was too proud to do so. "Why?" she wanted to know.

"Your Nami's sister," he answered shortly. "And my history tutor."

And did that explain anything? So what? So what if one of his best friends was her sister? That didn't mean anything, right? And what was with the tutor part? But he had rejected her. That she knew. And she wasn't going to ask him to kiss her again or anything along that line. If this was how he felt, then she could deal with it. Most probably.

"Okay," she smiled at him, letting her mask fall back in place. "I accept your apology. Now should we head back so I would be able to help you with your Geography exam tomorrow?"

He hesitated. It was obvious what was running through his mind; he was just so easy to read. "I won't let anything that had happened earlier affect my tutoring. I'm a professional, Kenshi-san."

He flinched at the use of her nickname. But how was he ablt to reject her? He nodded mutely in response and followed her back to the car, making sure that they were safe from his attackers.

xxx

A/N: Sorry to disappoint you, but no lemon yet! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Honestly, what was the point? If he had known this would happen he wouldn't have attempted to please her and study for his history like a mad cow.

Sure, he had achieved his desirable results and attained a B, which was a huge improvement compared to his F during the last test. The teacher had eyed him suspiciously, trying to decided whether to accuse him of cheating but thought better of it when Zoro's hand touched his katana unintentionally and unconsciously.

Things between him and Robin were kind of awkward now. She had congratulated him on his results, and said that the history tuitions he was having with her were stopped till further notice. He was on the verge of asking her to define 'further notice' before realising that it would be highly inappropriate. He was a shallow person, that he knew, but not to the extent that he wasn't able to figure out Robin.

She was an unreadable woman. But after spending so much time with her working on his hated subject, he learnt to look beneath her mask. He started figuring out what she was feeling or trying to say with the simplest actions or gestures. She still called him Kenshi-san and he couldn't help but remember how she had used his real name during their brief intercouse in the alleyway. He knew it was wrong of him to leave her hanging like that but to him, it would be even more wrong to lead her on when it was impossible between them. Or so he thought.

But he still ached for her. He hadn't had a proper night's sleep ever since that day. He was always waking up in the middle of the night, sweating, with a raging hard on. If nothing, his desire for her grew stronger each day. Casually greeting her when he saw her at Nami's house was enough to cause the fantasies in his dreams to start playing out in his head.

Her teasings and flirts were becoming more subtle, but that didn't help to improve his situation. All he could think what would have happened if he hadn't pushed her away.

He regretted doing so now.

xoxo

"Roronoa! Get your lazy head off the desk," the histoey teacher growled, "don't think that getting a B is enough, you're going to be in deep trouble if you don't maintain your results!"

Zoro rolled his eyes, shooting a death glare at Sanji who was snickering.

"He was up all night after having an erotic dream," Sanji commented, causing the whole class to burst out in laughter.

"Yeah and I'm darn glad you weren't in it to turn me off," he shot back, careful not to let himself look too guilty.

Sanji jumped up, eyes narrowing. "You did not just say that."

"Say what?"

Zoro registered the voice before seeing the face. No, it was impossible. What the hell was she doing here? But the fact that Sanji went to his lovey mode and rushed to the person he couldn't see, and that everyone was staring at one direction wih opened mouths, he knew it was her.

But what on earth was she doing here?

xoxo

"Namiii, why didn't you tell us or at least mention that your sister was coming to our school to teach us?" Luffy started his whining as usual.

"You didn't ask!"

"Well no one would have even dreamt that Robin would suddenly appear in our school and our class as a history teacher who's going to take us for half a year," Zoro muttered.

Robin had stepped into the class with the same freaking pair of boots that had him drawn to her in the first place. She had on a tube dress that clung to her and a cardigan that was obviously thrown on as a last minute effort to make herself look presentable in school. His pants tightened immediately, and his mouth was dry. He was praying desperately that she hadn't hear him and Sanji's exchange, where it didn't help that he admitted to having an erotic dream. What would she think of that?

The history teacher hurried her forward after prying Sanji of her, and had introduced her to the class as a new trainee teacher who would be taking over him the next day onwards. Throughout the whole introduction, Zoro had been looking out of the window despite his desire to just jump out of his seat and kiss her till he was satisfied, which he doubted he ever would be. He had grabbed his bag and placed it on his lap, trying not to let anyone (especially Sanji) to see the bulge in his pants.

She then walked past him to take a seat at the back to observe the class, and her floral scent overwhelmed him. He hated the fact that she hadn't even showed any sign of recognition to him. He hated the fact that she was affecting him so much, when she did not even seem to register his presence. She didn't give him one of her coy smiles, but he knew she knew he was there. Their eyes met for that instant when she walked past him. She had turned away quickly, but not before he saw the hint of a smile playing on her lips.

Sitting at the back of the class, he was just in front of her. Even at a distance, he could hear her, like how he could hear his opponent's slightest movement enabling him to predict their movement. The friction between her pen and the paper as she wrote, the sound she made as she changed her sitting position, even her soft breathing. He spent the rest of the lesson taking notice of everything the woman behind him was doing and paying his utmost attention. He knew he would suffer during the next test, but she was taking over the class then. And he would clarify his doubts with her instead of the shitty old man standing at the front of the class.

He was so busy replaying out that afternoon's happenings, torturing himself with the 'so near yet so far' saying that he only did notice Nami's glare at him after a while. "What?" he asked.

"It was all your fault!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" he repeated, utterly perplexed as to her accusation.

"After tutoring you she claimed that she had this sudden passion for teaching, and insisted that she had to become a trainee teacher, at our school too!"

"Uh, okay so?" he asked, unsure where the argument was going.

"So now all the guys have all flocked to her instead of me! They're flirting with her instead of me!" Nami started wailing.

Zoro could only roll his eyes at that, and tried rolling them even further when Sanji started gushing to her about how she would be the "fairest of them all" and that he would think she was the prettiest goddest in school. Like he was immune to Robin's beauty.

"No Nami, what are you worrying for? Nobody can ever compare to you," Luffy said seriously, which shut even Sanji up. He stared at Nami for a while, oblivious to the reaction he just caused among his friends. Then he went into a full-mode rambling about his lesson today.

Zoro smirked as he saw a blush spread over Nami's cheeks as she stared open-mouthed at Luffy, before looking down at the floor.

"Roronoa!"

He turned at the call, half-smiling, unprepared for whatever that was calling him. He was caught off guard, and he swore out loud when he saw her standing at the classroom door.

What the hell did she call him for?

xoxo

A/N: I finally updated, sorry for the wait! I have no idea what this chapter is about bleahh. Please review and give me ideas how to continue with this story; because I don't really know how to get the both of them back together D: Thank you to everyone who has read this and reviewed :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Zoro tried to ignore the erection in his pants. He stared out of the car window, pretending to be interested in the blur of images zooming past him when in fact; all of his concentration was focused on the long-legged beauty sitting in the driver's seat beside him. She had taken off her cardigan, when it was the only thing that kept her from exposing too much skin. If she had done it on purpose to arouse him, then she had successfully achieved it. He tried taking deep breaths to calm himself down, before realizing that the smell of her perfume was clogging up the whole car. His brain grew even fuzzier, as the desire to jump her became even more intense. It didn't help that the music that was playing on the radio only served to turn him on even more, with the dirty lyrics that only brought more images to his mind. He had to do something, if not he would end up causing a car accident.

Turning to her, he saw the hint of a smile tugging at her lips when she realized he was finally acknowledging her presence. "Stop the car," he said, softly yet firmly. She looked at him then, surprised, but complied without asking for the reason. Turning into a lane, she parked into a shady spot under a tree. Her heart hammered wildly as she desperately tried to remain calm. She knew that something was wrong, with the way he told her to stop driving. It was enough for her to get aroused immediately, the command sounding immensely sexy from him. And the look in his eyes when she turned to him, eyes dark and his expression impassive. Somehow, she knew both of them were unable to forget the one time that they kissed and touched each other so fervently. She knew that he was unable to last moments with her without getting aroused, and she was, too, ready to admit that she had never been able to ignore the sexual tension that was growing stronger between them.

She looked up as he got out of the car and walked off in the opposite direction. He was leaving, and it was now or never. She unbuckled her seat belt, got out of the car and ran towards him. Turning him around, she put her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, earning her a groan from him. She watched as he savoured the feeling of having her up against him. It was enough for her lose all her rational thoughts, and let her need for him take over her senses. "Kiss me," she whispered to him softly, in what she hoped was a seductive tone. Seeing no response from him, she tried again. "Please?"

How could he have denied her after hearing her plead with him? He groaned and pressed his mouth hungrily to hers. He put his arms around her slender waist and tried pulling her even closer to him. Slowly and blindly, he pushed her back until she felt the rough bark of the tree behind her. They broke apart for air, and he was gratified to see her breathing as hard as he was. Seeing her face flushed and lips parted, he hardened even more and captured her lips with his again. His tongue swept across her mouth, and explored the warm and wet cavern of hers. He bit on her tongue lightly and heard her moan, music to his ears. Making sure she was well supported between the tree and him, he let his hands outline the length of her body to her thighs, and put them securely around his waist.

They froze at the delicious contact. His throbbing erection was on her, on the place exactly where she wanted it to bet, He made a low, throaty noise before kissing her even more desperately than before. His mouth left hers and travelled to her ear and bit her earlobe as she whimpered for him. It wasn't enough; she wanted more. She reached for his hands and placed them on her breasts. She closed her eyes and sighed as his hands weighed her took his time, licking and sucking on her neck as his mouth travelled south. His thumbs flicked over her nipples. She moaned. And again. "Zoro, please," she whimpered.

The sound of his name on her lips was close enough for him to unleash the animalistic instincts inside him to just rip her clothes off and drive himself inside her. His mouth then took over his hands, closing over one of her breast, and simply sucked. She screamed at the pleasure, letting her head fall back on the tree behind. Unconsciously, she bucked her hips. The frictionmade both of them gasp in pleasure. Wanting to feel it again, she repeated her actions, thrusting her hips forward once more. And again. Until she felt his hands on her hips, stopping them in their actions.

He looked up at her, lust shadowing his eyes as he breathed heavily. It was obvious that it was taking him a lot of restraint to not respond to her seductions. "Fuck Robin," he bit out as he let her feet touch the ground, his groin aching for the contact already. "I fucking want you," he started. "I think of you every bloody day, and I want nothing more than to be able to bring you back on my bed. You have no idea what I see each time I close my eyes, consciously or not. But I want our first time to be something more than this. To be on my bed. To be perfect," he said, willing her to understand.

Her heart soared after hearing those words, but there was no way she was going to let him know that. She leaned closer to him, but pulled away at the last moment when he moved in for the kiss. She gave him the fake smile that she knew infuriated him the most. "I don't remember promising you anything, Kenshi-san, now why don't we head back to my house for you to meet up with your friends?"

xoxo

A/N: Thank you for all your suggestions! Yes I am planning to use some of them, but not now, so sorry! Remember to review. :D


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know I haven't updated in like half a year, I'm really sorry for that! I never planned for this story to be those complicated stories with major conflicts, and seeing all of your reviews and your expectations really made me think twice. So I tried planning the plot all over again, and yup, I think I have a stable plot now. Sorry again for leaving all of you hanging for so long! Here it is then, chapter 10 :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of One Piece.

**Chapter 10**

He closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten, trying to ignore the instinct that told him to just draw out his swords and slaughter the blonde before him. Or the tinge of jealousy he felt as Sanji shamelessly flirted with the woman, or rather, _his_ woman. The worst part was that Robin was not attempting to let Sanji know that she had no interest in him. Instead, she was responding to his flirtations.

Why was he the only one who felt irritated? The others were lounging around the living room like how they always did when he and Robin entered. They greeted him, but went back to what they were doing before he came. Sanji, on the other hand, had completely ignored Zoro and only registered Robin's presence. He had rushed forward to her, complimenting her beauty with poetic and old-fashioned pickup lines.

Pretending like the both of them didn't exist, Zoro concentrated on putting one foot into another. He settled himself comfortably on one of the couches, closed his eyes and prepared to go to sleep. The fact that he wasn't using his eyes anymore only served to enhance his other senses.

Her presence alone was overwhelming. His sixth sense, or his swordsman's senses as he liked to call it, allowed him to feel, just feel where his opponents were. And her scent wasn't helping either. The amount on perfume that was on her was just nice, not overpowering her own scent. She smelt of something purple, some flower, he was unable to place it. And her voice. That alluring voice that made him lose control over himself. How she managed to make herself sound so sexy sometimes, that he didn't know.

All he knew that he was getting turned out _just by being in the same room as her,_ when she was all the way at the other side of the room. Now that, was something really wrong. With the fact, that he hadn't really satisfied his desire earlier with her, he knew he had to do something.

He turned his head towards her, and lost control when he heard Sanji showing off to her about some Mexican dish he made the other day. It pissed him off that she was so interested in what that ass was saying. She was _his. _And he was definitely not going to allow her to flirt with someone other than him any further. Especially not that ass.

"Robin," he called across, causing everyone to turn and look at him. She turned her head in his direction and tilted her head in a questioning look. Exposing her neck in the process. Oh, how badly he wanted to bite that neck…

He cleared his throat and settled for a lame excuse. "I need help with my history." Dang it. What did he just say? Did he just admit that he was lousy at history? Now he'll never hear the end from Sanji. Or from the rest.

She smiled that smile he hated so much. "Of course, we haven't had lessons in such a long time. Come on up with me," she said as she started for the stairs.

He walked behind her in silence, fighting the urge to just slam her into the wall and kiss her neck like there was no tomorrow since they were already out of sight from the rest. But what if they were found out? He couldn't even stand the thought of being interrupted.

She walked towards her dressing table and put her purse on it as he locked her bedroom door behind him. They turned towards each other and he felt himself harden by just looking at her. He was quite sure that it was just his imagination that the room was heating up, whatever it was, he closed the gap between them in two strides.

Immediately, she pressed herself up against once more, arms around his neck with his around her waist. "Hey," she said breathlessly.

"I missed you," he answered, in the same husky tone.

She laughed, tilting her head back in the process and exposing her neck again. Unconsciously, he licked his lips as he tried to stay sane. And unluckily for him, she saw it, and that little action had her aroused as much as he already was. But not yet, she was going to tease him this time round. To get her revenge on him for trying to walk away from her earlier.

"Did you miss me," she whispered hotly against his ear, "or did you miss this?" He hissed as she rubbed herself against him. Up, and then down.

"Fuck, don't make me lose control," he growled. Damn, why was the use of vulgar turning her on? No, she had to keep in control herself. She had to make him want her.

"There's a bed here, in case you haven't noticed. You can do whatever you want to me," she said, letting her hands travel down his chest. "What do you want to do with me?"

What the fuck was this woman doing? She wanted to play with him? And that's what she'll get. His hands went to her bottom and started kneading them, and watched as she closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure.

"I want to fuck you."

Her eyes flew open in surprise. He watched as she swallowed her moan back. No way, that moan was his and there she was not going to hide it from him.

"I couldn't sleep last night, because all I was thinking was how to fuck you. How many million things I would do to you," he whispered beside her ear, and smirked as he felt her tremble against him. "How I would drag my tongue up your legs and suck on the spot that makes you scream."

She moaned then, a thousand dirty images flashing through her mind. His head buried between her legs as she grabbed his hair, screaming in pleasure. How was he able to do this to her? To make her so damn wet by just talking to her? But she couldn't give in just like that.

"You're promising that you'll do that?" she said, her hands sliding across his chest, silently admiring the hard muscles beneath the white shirt he was wearing. "What about the actual part where you'll pound into me, and fuck me senseless?"

He silently applauded the woman as he felt himself pulsing against her abdomen. She realized that too, and rubbed herself against him once more. Up, and then down. "Fuck you," he cursed, admitting defeat to her.

She laughed again, and stepped away from him. He groaned at the loss of contact. "Now which part of today's lesson did you not understand? Although I should assume you understood nothing, since you were too preoccupied with _things_," she said coyly.

Damn her, how did she know that he wasn't listening because he was paying too much attention to her? "Whatever woman, just start from the start."

xoxo

She was quite sure that there was something weird going on between Zoro and Robin, the way he had called out to her, that fiery look in his eyes when he looked at her… She hated to admit it but it made him look dangerous. Dangerous and sexy.

It wasn't like she was attracted to Zoro. She saw him as a brother, even if he was a lousy one. There was just no electricity between them, nothing about him that made her heart start beating faster and insides fluttery. But seeing him with Robin, well, she was sure that there was plenty of electricity between them. The way the two of them looked at each other, the way their gazes locked onto each other. She herself already had goosebumps by just watching them, it was a wonder that Sanji had not felt anything and continued flirting like an idiot with Robin.

"Naaaaami, why is your forehead wrinkled like this?" Luffy leaned forward and tried to smoothen out the creases on her forehead. She looked up, startled from his touch. She tried to think of something smartass to say, but she could not find the words. Thoughts of Zoro and Robin instantly vanished from her mind as she tried to concentrate on the figure before her.

He was just inches apart, his brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to smoothen out the lines. After a while, he grinned at her, satisfied with his work. Nami gulped, waiting for him to move back so she would be able to breathe, but instead, his eyes dropped down to her lips. Conscious of herself suddenly, she licked her lips nervously. Luffy's expression turned serious, and he groaned. It was soft, but she heard it, and boy, did it turn her on, He leaned even closer to her, causing her heart to hammer harder against her ribs. Reflexively, she closed her eyes, preparing for the touch of his lips. And then –

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY NAMI-SWAN?"

She opened her eyes just to see Sanji kicking Luffy, while the latter, caught offguard, flew across the room. He knocked into a lamp, which broke his fall as it toppled onto the floor together with him. Sanji was on him in a flash, and managed to land a kick on him before Luffy recovered from the impact. The pair exchanged blows furiously while Nami shouted at them to stop, which proved to be futile.

It was not until Zoro came downstairs after hearing the ruckus and intervened that the pair finally stopped fighting. He held the both of them at arm's length, yelling at them to stop. They calmed down after thrashing about uselessly for a few minutes, panting heavily and glaring at each other. "Take Sanji away," he murmured to Nami. She hesitated, glancing at Luffy who was avoiding eye contact with her. Sighing, she dragged him away. Chopper, after checking Luffy for any serious injuries and finding none, followed Sanji.

Zoro motioned for Robin to go back to her room, and she followed his orders. Usopp meanwhile, was standing nervously in a corner. "Now Luffy, are you going to tell me why you two fought?" Zoro tried to seem calm, but inside, he was really confused. Fighting with Sanji was something that him himself did everyday, but Luffy and Sanji never seemed to get on each other's bad sides before. The intensity of the fight was just, scary. They were serious about kicking each other's asses, and he really wanted to know why.

Luffy looked away, taking deep breaths in an obvious effort to calm himself down. "Why did you ask Nami to take Sanji away?" he asked, after moments of silence.

Zoro frowned. "You actually wanted to continue beating him up?" He heard a tinkling laughter from upstairs in response to that. Okay what, did Robin actually understand the whole situation here? Because he sure as hell did not. He looked to Usopp, and was sure that the look on Usopp's face mirrored his own.

Luffy frowned. "Actually yes…" he hesitated, and Zoro waited patiently for him to continue. "But why Nami? Why couldn't Nami stay with me?"

What? "Because Nami would able to calm Sanji down?"

"Then what about me? I'm not calmed down at all. I want Nami, I need her to calm me down too. It's not fair that Sanji has her all to himself."

Okay. He got that. He totally understood that. "Wait, you mean to say that the two of you fought, because of Nami?" No, actually he did not. He was bewildered. Why would the two of them fight over Nami?

The guilty look on Luffy admitted to it.

Just then, the others walked back into the room. Sanji, seeing Luffy sitting there, rushed forward and grabbed his collar, hauling him to his feet. "SANJI!" Zoro roared, trying to pry Luffy off Sanji.

"If you ever dare to touch my Nami-swan's lips again, or even get close to her, I swear I'll kill you!"

Zoro's eyes popped out. Luffu actually tried to kiss Nami? He knew Luffy liked Nami, but to the extent of kissing her? It never occurred to Zoro that Luffy would try anything like that, given his character. He never thought Luffy would be interested in girls, let alone Nami, as the only things he cared about was just food and fighting. He grimaced, thinking about how hypocritical he was as he himself was no better than Luffy. He realized he understood how Luffy felt, and he greatly sympathized for him. Sanji, on the other hand, seemed to really like Nami despite being such a flirt. He sighed. Now this was going to get complicated.

xoxo

A/N: Don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

He could never get enough of the woman beside him. They were cuddling on the bed, his arm around her with her pretty head lying on his chest. "You do realize you haven't told me anything, right?" she questioned. He had been so troubled just now after dealing with the two idiots downstairs, and she had convinced him to tell her about his worries. In reply, he took her lips again, and ended up on the bed with her.

He had pulled one side of her sleeve off her shoulder, his fingers tracing little circle on her bare skin. Just that was enough to arouse her. When he didn't reply her, she turned to him and held his chin to make him look at her. "Stop ignoring me," she said.

He sighed, and leant back. "I can't decide who should have Nami. I don't even see why the two of them are so attracted to such a crazy woman like her –" earning him a nudge in the ribs by Robin, "And I really do not want to witness how they fight over Nami." He put his hands behind his head and leant back, sighing.

Robin tried to look indifferent as his biceps were emphasized even more strongly. "Well, I think that she and Sanji look more compatible together."

"Nah, Sanji's too much of a flirt."

"But he's good with women and such a gentleman!" she protested.

Zoro frowned. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down with him, their lips centimeters apart. "What are you trying to say? That he's good with you?"

She smirked. That was not what she meant, but it worked for her anyway. "Maybe he's even better with me than you."

Zoro mentally winced as he tried to imagine Sanji and Robin together. That would never happen. She was his, and his only. In response, he leaned forward and nipped her lips with his, sensually moving his tongue to outline her lips before pulling them slightly with his teeth. "He'll never be able turn you on like how I do."

She definitely did not want to get reminded of how easily he aroused her. She was weak and susceptible to him – every action he did made her want him even more. She closed her eyes as he kissed her roughly, their tongues fighting for dominance.

"I'm glad that I don't have to fight with anyone for you," he said between kisses.

She stopped responding to him, causing him to look down at her questioningly. "What, you have a boyfriend?"

She laughed, albeit uncomfortably. "No, unless you're asking me to be your girlfriend now?"

He snorted. "Even if you had one, I'll beat him up and make sure you're mine only."

His possessiveness ignited a fire within her. "Just shut up and kiss me," and he did. The mention of a boyfriend reminded her of _him. _She wondered how he was doing now.

xoxo

Someone definitely had to explain to her why an ass of a man like him, Roronoa Zoro was doing here. She had not seen him at the dojo for almost eight months, breaking his previous recor of three months. She knew, because she was on the lookout for him every Friday when she came for her practice. She was always happy to hear from the other students that he had not been attending any of the practices during the times that she was not present. It meant that she was learning more than him and that she was practicing more than him. She was improving, and would definitely win him in their next duel.

But there he was, smirking at her. Looking down on her with the same annoying haughty face. She almost wanted to laugh out loud at him despite her anger, who on earth did he think he was? Well, definitely not someone that she would ever acknowledge of being a great swordsman, with that cocky and uncommitted attitude of his.

"Tashigi," he greeted her. She said nothing in return, but instead drew her prized sword, pointing it at his neck. He was unfazed though, and stood his ground. That in itself was an insult to her, was she not of any threat to him?

"30 minutes. The first training room."

He chuckled lightly, causing her blood to boil. How dare he laugh at her? "I came back to see my juniors, to fight with you."

"You can maximize your time here."

"You and I know that there's no point in dueling, since we know who's going to win anyway."

"I'll like to prove you wrong."

"I'll like to see how you'll do it."

xoxo

Tashigi hated the man in front of her. She hated him with every ounce and fibre of her very being. She was sweating like a waterfall and she was exhausted. As much as she would like to win this fight, she knew that she would officially lose the fight if their swords were to meet one more time.

Zoro, on the other hand, did not seem in the least affected in any way. He was sweating yes, but he seemed to be enjoying the fight. While Tashigi's stamina decreased as the pace of the fight increased, his strokes were more powerful as the fight progressed.

"You're doing great," she told herself. "One more time. Just one more time before you'll able to triumph over him and show him how much stronger you've become during the time he slacked off. He'll know who's better then."

She yelled and rushed forward and the audience mentally prepared themselves for the violent clashing of metal. The sound of metal hitting the wood was heard, as the sword clattered away on the dojo floor. Zoro holding his sword at her neck while she stood there, weaponless. She refused to show defeat even then, glaring at him with defiant eyes. They stared hatefully at each other, before Zoro decided that it was an extremely childish act. He put his sword back into place, and walked off.

Before he could get far, his senses told him that something was wrong. He stopped in his footsteps, closed his eyes and listened. Footsteps running on the wooden floor. He drew his katana and spun around, just in time to defend himself from her attack. Metal clashed against metal again. "Don't you know, Taishigi, that it's rude to attack someone's back? True Swordsman never resort to such methods."

She was at a loss of words as she watched him walk away. "Fuck you," she whispered under her breath as the tears in her eyes threatened to spill. "FUCK YOU!" she roared after him. He raised his hand as farewell in return.

xoxo

Tashigi was going to destroy that man. If she was unable to beat him in swordsmanship, then she would show the whole world how much of a loser he really was. She would bring him down from where he thought he was so high and mighty. Which was why she was starting on the Eliminate-Zoro project. As the head of the media club, she had access to a lot of places and a lot of people. She was going to make use of all her resources to uncover all the bad deeds that he had done and make it known to the whole of the world.

And that would explain why she was following the green head in front of her. He was easy to spot in a crowd of people, with such a weird and ugly hair colour and his tall built. It allowed her to stay as far away from him as possible in order to not arouse his suspicions.

She rounded a corner, to see him entering a classroom just in time. According to her sources, he had nothing on after school and was supposed to go straight home. So what on earth was he doing snooping around the classrooms after school?

xoxo

Zoro tried to calm his beating heart as he walked to the classroom for history tuition with Robin. He had not seen her since the Luffy-Sanji-Nami incident at her house a few days back. He almost laughed at himself, acting like a 13 year old teenager who had his first love.

He walked into the classroom, and his heart nearly stopped.

_Mercy._

She was bending over her desk, rummaging in her bag for something. Her perfect ass was all there for him to see. It wasn't like her skimpy dress was able to cover it properly, and he felt his hands twitch to feel them once again. In a few strides, he pulled her by the waist, his chest against her back. "Your ass is sinful," he muttered, letting his hands trail down to the place in question. He squeezed them once, and heard her sexy moan as she leant against him. His mouth went to her neck as she tilted her head and he kissed it. Why on earth was this woman able to turn him on so easily?

Just then, he heard something. Footsteps. He froze in his place, not knowing what to do.

Robin turned around and looked at him questioningly, silently asking him what was wrong. Until she heard it too.

She forced him under the teacher's desk, ignoring his protests and sat in front of the desk, pretending to be busy marking a student's work.

Tashigi's head popped out from behind the wall. She scanned the classroom, and was confused to see that Zoro was nowhere in sight. Instead, Nico Robin was sitting at the teacher's desk. Tashigi knew her alright, she was one of the hot topics of gossip nowadays. The guys were talking about how hot she were, while the girls who were envious of her made awful rumours about her.

Robin looked at the intruder. "Yes?" she asked. She didn't know who the student was, but she definitely got into Robin's bad books for disrupting such an intimate moment with Zoro. As if he was able to hear her thoughts, she felt his hands slowly creeping up her legs. She swallowed and tried to not appear flustered. What the heck was Zoro doing?

"Uhm, you're Miss Nico right? The new teacher?"

Robin couldn't think straight. His hands were already under her skirt, caressing her thighs lightly. His mouth was following, as he placed feathery kisses against her legs. A moan was threatening to spill out of her mouth, but she couldn't. Not in front of a random student. She used all her willpower in attempting to ignore Zoro's actions, and was unable to respond to Tashigi.

Tashigi raised her eyebrows. What was wrong with this woman? "Umm excuse me? Are you okay?"

Robin tried to kick Zoro under the table to stop his actions, as much as she wanted him to do more to her. But it was a feeble attempt, and she was sure that he was smirking from underneath the table.

Tashigi, sensing that something was wrong, walked towards her. "Miss?"

'Fuck no she can't come here!' Robin screamed in her head. Zoro, hearing footsteps nearing to his hiding position froze. Once Zoro stopped, Robin cleared her mind. "Yes yes. What do you need?"

Hearing the footsteps stopping, Zoro continued in his quest. His fingers pinched her inner thigh before wandering at the edge of her thong. "Have you see Roronoa Zoro around here?" Robin, wanting more, sat nearer to the edge of her chair. Zoro chuckled to himself at how willing she was. Her thong was wet already. Robin was unable to respond as she felt one finger brush across her thong. "Uhh…" she moaned softly.

She was lucky that Tashigi did not hear her. "You know, the guy with green hair? Did any guy with green hair come into this classroom?"

Zoro was confused that someone was finding him. How would anyone know that he was here? But since he was not able to come out of his hiding place then there was no point in revealing himself, was there? The voice too, sounded strangely familiar. He decided that teasing Robin was more important than anything, and ignored the conversation taking place, together with his erection.

Robin was not able to say anything, and she shook her head. She wanted to close her eyes and enjoy what Zoro was making her feel.

Tashigi frowned. "But I sure saw him come inside here, are you sure you didn't see him?"

Robin was going to explode. Why on earth was this girl so persistant? She felt her thong being pulled aside and she held her breath, waiting for Zoro to move again. She quickly took the chance to reply the girl, "No I haven't now would you please excuse me, I'm bus- UGHHHHH!" she screamed as Zoro penetrated her with two fingers at once, without any warning.

Tashigi was taken aback. What was wrong with her?

Zoro removed his fingers as quickly as he had entered her. Robin quickly stood up, trying to hide the fact that she missed the contact. "Sorry, I forgot that I had a meeting to attend, I'll be leaving now." Tashigi was dumbfounded as she watched Robin pack up her stuffs, half-running out of the classroom.

That teacher was definitely weird, Tashigi decided. All the male students would stop trying to flirt with her once they realized how much of a nutcase she was. She walked out of the classroom, to try to look for Zoro. Maybe he went into another classroom.

Underneath the table, Zoro cursed. How dare Robin just leave him like that! And he had such a painful erection too, it wasn't like he was able to leave now with such a huge bulge in his pants. That woman was definitely going to get it from him.

xoxo

Robin saw him leaning against his car from afar. She was angry at him, yet pleased to see him at the same time. Damn her feelings, they weren't accurate most of the time. She unlocked her car doors, and was not amused to seeing him get into the car as if he did it all the time. "What are you doing?" she questioned when she too, got into the car.

"When in particular? Now, in the car, or…" he leaned closer to her, "back in the classroom?"

She refused to let him see how affect she was by his actions. And she couldn't think of anything smart to say either, so she decided to stay silent.

"Do you remember our deal? About how you would be my slave if I got a B or higher from my history exam?"

Now that made her excited. Her heart started pumping even faster, and she nodded.

He smiled. "Go on a date with me."

xoxo

There was no way she was mistaken this time. The mosshaired-asshole got into the car. With Nico Robin too. Didn't she say that she had a meeting just 5 minutes ago? What was she doing in the car, with _him _even?

Does that mean that Robin was helping Zoro to hide from her in the classroom just now too?

What was going on between the both of them, exactly?

xoxo

A/N: Thanks to everyone who've reviewed, I hope I didn't make you all wait too long for this update! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The blinking bright dance floor lights would definitely cause him a headache if not for the fact that he was already used to them. It was packed with a truckload of people – everyone was pushing against one another to walk.

They were at a club. It wasn't those kind of cheap clubs were skimpily-dressed girls jumped on you the moment you stepped into; it was a club that only the privileged went to.

"So this is where we'll be having our date?"

Zoro could hardly hear her despite her being pressed against her. "You've got a problem with it?" he yelled over the blaring music.

She whipped her head around, her mouth falling open when she realized how close he was. His gaze lowered to her lips – her plump, kissable lips.

_Mercy._

He watched her eyes heat up as she realized the effect she was having on him. He groaned softly as she took a small step behind, putting her sinful ass right up his groin. He hardened immediately, and he knew she must've felt it too, with her lips slowly turning up into a smirk.

"Not really, unless they serve drinks that are not as good as Sanji's," she murmured.

In surprise, he blinked, unable to believe what he had just heard. Sanji again? What was so good about that perverted blonde? This club was somewhere he had been coming to for the longest time compared to all the others that he had patronized. He would show her just how much better he was than that pervert.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her if possible, closer to her. "You should really stop mentioning him, or you'll regret it."

She laughed rubbed her ass with his groin, and he hissed in pleasure at the friction. She walked away from him all too fast, only to have him pull her against him again. She gasped at his sudden action, before she felt him, hard, against her. His arms circled her waist, pressing him against her and causing them to be even closer than before. "Have I ever told you that your ass was sinful?" he murmured into her neck, nuzzling it.

She was scared of him suddenly - his voice, the way he held her with his muscular arms and the sudden change in his behaviour. She was scared, but It thrilled her. It made her excited. It aroused her.

She tuned out the deafening drone around her, the blinking lights fading out. Closing her eyes, all she could focus on was him and what he was doing to her. His hands that were resting on her hips started to slide down slowly, teasing her as they wandered dangerously over the edge of her jeans. His lips, as they trailed butterfly kisses down the curve of her neck to the shoulder. She moaned as he bit her shoulder, one of her hands moving up to grab his head as he suckled on her skin. She opened her eyes to realize that they had somehow ended up on the dance floor, where the people around them were doing the same things - if not worse, to each other.

Wanting to gain the upper hand once more, she started to move her hips in beat to the music. Putting her hands on top of his, she led his hands up the sides of her body, letting them rest on the curves of her breasts. She sighed in pleasure, turning around to face him.

His eyes were dark with lust and his need for her was obvious. She knew her expression mirrored his. His eyes dropped to her lips, then to her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach, to every part of her body. She was confident of her body, but under his gaze, she wasn't that sure anymore.

With her arms around his neck, they swayed to the music together. He let his thumbs flick over her nipples. and he smirked as he watched them become visible through the thin material of her halter neck. She whimpered, and froze in her position. Chuckling lightly, he pushed her gently to get her moving once more. His hands travelled south to her ass, squeezed them once, before resting on her petite waist.

She leaned forwards, pecking him on the lips. A fraction of a second later, the kiss became hot and wet. Their tongues met and fought harshly for dominance. Pushing herself harder against him, she felt him at her core. And he definitely wasn't small. When they pulled apart for air, she immediately understood the unspoken question that hung heavily between them. "Take me," she whispered in his ear.

He dragged her out of the club, reminding her of the time he had thrown the pervert waiter across the room. Of the first time he had kissed her. But this time, he was going to do so much more.

He was driving, and she was surprised that he had actually made it to his house without getting lost. The sexual tension was too much for her though neither of them said a word throughout the ride. They were at his house in a few minutes, and she watched his trembling hands trying to fit the key into the keyhole. He cursed as he missed, before she decided took the key from him. As she turned the door knob, she yelped in surprise as he pushed her roughly through the door and against it before his lips founds hers again. His hands fumbled for the lock. It clicked. She was locked inside his house with him alone.

He grabbed her legs and put them around his waist, groaning in pleasure at the new contact. Making sure she was supported by him, he blindly made his way to his bedroom, not taking his lips off hers at all.

He slowly lowered her on his bed, his mouth traveling south to her neck before untying the knot behind her neck that was holding her shirt together. It came off easily and he threw it into a corner of the room. She was not wearing a bra, and he groaned in approval. He couldn't take it any longer, there she was half-naked under him, panting and flushing. Her nipples were hard, begging to be taken into his mouth. She watched as his eyes roamed her body hungrily, and yet he did not make a move to satisfy her. She reached out to him, only to have him grab her hands and place them above her head. She tried moving her legs too, but he kept them in place with his knees on each side of her. She could not move at all.

She was about to protest when she felt him unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them off her. His hand skimmed the line of her thong, causing her to hold her breath in anticipation as he ripped it off her. She was completely naked and immobile and yet he was still fully-clothed. "Please," she whispered.

The corners of his lips slowly turned up as he smirked, removing his shirt. "Please what?"

The sight of him half-naked made her moan. She was so wet, she could feel her juices running down her thigh. "Touch me."

He chuckled, and he leaned over her. "Too eager aren't we?" his finger trailed up her inner thigh, causing her muscles to quiver. He caught her liquid with his finger and put it in his mouth, all the time never breaking eye contact with her. She closed her eyes as she felt herself dripping more onto the bed sheets. How much wetter was she going to be till he stopped torturing her?

His fingers travelled upwards to the curves of her breasts, wandering around her nipples but not touching them. At the same time, his mouth was licking the skin just above the most sensitive part of her body. He seemed to set her skin on fire wherever he was touching her and everything he did was just arousing her even more. She needed to cum. "Zoro," she whimpered. "Do something."

"Open your eyes," he ordered her. She did then, looking at him, her eyes dark with lust and hunger. "What do you what me to do to you?"

"Anything you want. Just stop torturing me already, please."

"Like this?" he moved lower down, so that his mouth was just above her. Breathing out onto her, she could feel herself throbbing for him already.

"Please, touch me already!"

He stopped teasing her and looked into her eyes. She knew she must have looked pathetic, her desperation and need for him all on her face. "No."

She cried out then, and tried reaching down with her own hand to relieve herself. A fraction of a second later, her hand was thrown back up to its previous position above her head. She squirmed violently, trying to break free. "Fuck you you bastard! Just lick me clean already!"

A shudder racked his body as he felt his cock jump. He didn't think he would be able to be aroused any further, but he did. Finally granting her, he was rough from the start, his tongue stroking her hard. "Oh fuck, fuck faster Zoro." He groaned at the mention of his name, causing her to gasp in pleasure at the vibrations. He assaulted her violently with his tongue, as she screamed for more. It took only a while for her to reach her first orgasm with his name on her lips. And yet he didn't wait for her orgasm to die down - after lapping up her juices, he put two of his fingers in her again, just like how he did at the classroom. She screamed again, bucking her hips at the contact as he rubbed her from the inside. Without any warning, he added a third, then fourth finger as she writhed in pleasure. "More more," she begged. He did then, putting all five fingers into her and fist-fucking her. She was stretched so much, and the amount of pleasure he was giving her made her see stars.

"Move for me, baby," He murmured as he lowered his mouth onto her and bit down on her. She did then, slowly rocking her hips as she rode his fingers. Her pace quickened, telling him to move his hand faster as well. He smirked, knowing how she liked it rough. After sucking on her, she came for the second time.

He groaned, seeing her look at him with half-lidded eyes. Her face was flushed, blood rushing to her cheeks. Panting heavily, he felt himself starting to twitch as he watched her perfect chest rise up and down. He needed her. Now. He needed to be buried in her. He needed to make her scream even louder and pass her into oblivion.

She reached for him before he could do anything to relieve his pain. After much struggling, she managed to pull down his pants together with his boxers, and she gasped at the sight of him fully-naked. He was gorgeous, his perfect body hovering over her. And him, the sheer size of him scared her. It made her wonder whether he would fit into her. She could see the hesitation in his eyes though they were glazed over with lust. "Take me," she said again, saving him from asking him such the awkward question.

In one swift movement, he slammed down on her. She moaned in pleasure at the first contact, spreading her legs even wider on reflex to take him deeper. He groaned as he felt her around him. She was slick, wet and hot and was all that he ever wanted to feel. "I fucking want to pound into you. Let me pound into you please." he said between gritted teeth, his self-control barely hanging on the thread.

"Please, Zoro," she gasped out. It took just that for him to snap as his animalistic instincts took over. He raised his hips all the way up before slamming down on her again. This time, she screamed as she felt him going even deeper. And again. And again. Encouraged by her sexy moans, he began to speed up. He started thrusting faster and harder into her. She was unable to speak, her mind only registering the mind-blowing sex he was giving her and nothing else. He found the sweet spot in her fast and hit it even harder continuously. She felt herself coming close only after a while. The knot in her lower stomach tightened some more, and she knew he must have known too. "Come for me, Robin," he growled. Hearing his sexy voice pushed her to her peak, and two more thrusts were all that it took for her to come. She screamed his name as she reached her third climax of the night. He came shortly a while after feeling her walls clamp tightly around him.

"I'm still unfinished with you woman, I hope you're planning to call in sick tomorrow at work because you won't be able to talk after this." She got turned on once again hearing those words from him.

"I'm always wet for you," she smiled seductively at him.

_Mercy._

xoxo

Stupid Sanji.

Seriously, did he ever stop and think as to when he would be able to hook up a woman? With those lousy flirting skills of his?

Ever since the last incident, Nami and him were stuck together like glue. One was not seen without the other. It was bad enough that Sanji was going all crazy over her, but what about Nami? She was, if not, encouraging him even more by flirting with him even more before Sanji made his move. She was never like that before. Did hurting Sanji make her realise how much that blonde really meant to her?

To make things even worse, she was avoiding him. Yes him, the Great Luffy. Even though he was childish and ignorant, his fighting abilities had made girls to fawn over him. He was popular among girls even without trying, unlike the stupid Sanji. He hated how she looked away everytime their eyes made contact, how she would leave first after school with Sanji without waiting for him first like how she used to.

He was jealous of Sanji. And he missed her.

The television was blaring in front of her, though he was not paying any attention to it. He instead paid full attention to what was going on in the kitchen - Sanji telling Nami about his latest soccer march and how he had gained victory without even sweating a bit. Luffy knew what Nami's normal response was; she would charge Sanji money for wasting her time to listen to his grandmother stories. Yet now she was paying full attention to him, gasping and praising him, hurrying him whenever he paused to take a sip of water. Why was she suddenly like that?

Luffy knew he had to do something.

"SANJI! Where's my lunch!"

The man unquestionably glared at Luffy, irritate at being interrupted from his talk with Nami. "Didn't you have it just two hours ago?"

"Then I want my tea. With lots of chicken! Please Sanji? You can't deny a man food when he's dying in hunger," Luffy continued whining, rolling about the sofa for more effect.

Sanji sighed in exasperation before looking at Nami. "Nami-swan, I guess I'll have to dirty your gorgeous kitchen to cook for the idiot again."

She sighed too. "Okay."

"Thank you Nami-swaaaan! Your generosity is as deep as the sea!" Walking towards the sofa, he kicked Luffy in the shin. "OI YOU. Thank Nami-swan now!"

Obediently, Luffy got up, stood before Nami and bowed. "Hai, thank you so much for your kindness Nami!"

Nami cleared her throat and looked away from the smiling idiot in front of her. "Uh. Yeah."

When Sanji was finally out of earshot, Luffy settled himself beside her. "Why're you avoiding me?" Straight-forward. Direct. That was how Luffy was. Seeing how Nami was still staring straight at the television, refusing to answer him, he sighed. "It's okay if you don't want to talk to me, but just listen to me, please?"

Seeing no response from her still, he continued. "I hope you're not too affected by what happened the other time. If you are, then I'm really sorry, I promise I won't do it anymore." he leant back on the sofa. "Yosh! I've finally gotten it off my chest!" He held out his hand. "Here Nami, this is to our eternal friendship!" He pouted when there was still no response from her. "Namiiiiii..." he started whining again.

It surprised her to see such a drastic change of attitude from him. He was so serious and yet he turned back to his childish self so abruptly, it touched her heart. It made her realize that she did not want to continue staying friends forever with him.

She turned and smiled at him. Taking the hand that he offered to her, she tried not to flinch at the touch of his hand - firm and warm. She was surprised at how much she enjoyed having her hand in his.

He eagerly shook hers. "It's a deal then!" Letting go, he stood up and stretched. "Now where's Usopp and Chopper? I want them to play with me!"

He looked satisfied. But she wasn't.

She wanted to be more than just friends.

xoxo

A/N: Don't forget to review :D


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I can't believe I had to make you guys wait for more than half a year for this. I'm been so busy and the amount of schoolwork is crazy T_T I haven't gave up on this story yet if you're wondering. Here's the next chapter of Mercy!

**Chapter 13**

He woke up to find her spooned against him, one of his hands curled around her waist protectively. Her dark hair was starting to tickle his chest, and he used his free hand to sweep in to the side. Her neck was then exposed, and together with the pale and smooth skin of it along with the elegant curve of her shoulder, it woke his body up.

He grinned foolishly to himself as he recounted last night's events. He never expected such a demure woman like her to be such a minx in bed. He closed his eyes, remembering how she screamed as wave after wave of pleasure hit her, how she lay on his bed, her long dark tresses sprawled on his pillow, her flushed cheeks as she panted, begging more for his touch.

Fuck.

He just made himself as horny as hell now. Biting down on her shoulder, he rubbed himself against her ass in an attempt to sate himself.

She moaned in her sleep, feeling pleasured at his ministrations, encouraging him even further. The hand around her waist moved lower and he pinched her clit slightly. He smirked as he heard her gasp in pleasure, as his index finger entered her slowly. He removed it completely and entered her again. Rolling her onto her back, he almost lost himself when he saw her pleasured expression on her sleeping face. He gently licked her folds as he hovered over her. Together with his finger, his tongue continued stroking her hard. His pace quickened when he felt her moaning get louder, and chuckled when he felt her hands grab his hair. She was finally awake.

"Oh god, don't stop," she breathed, shamelessly thrusting her sex further onto him. He got even rougher, adding another finger. She tasted so good, and with every lick he found himself getting even more addicted to her. To how she tasted. He wanted more of her, no he needed, he needed more of her. His desperation to have her was overwhelming him as he sucked on and fingered her relentlessly. And finally, she came. A shudder racked her body as she screamed his name, arching upwards. Like a drug addict needing his drugs, he licked her clean without a moment's hesitations. When her orgasm died down, he brought himself to be on face level with hers and kissed her nose.

"Good morning sexy."

She laughed, a sound he decided that he wanted to hear every morning from that day onwards. "Good morning too. I most certainly did enjoy the wakeup call."

Raising his eyebrows, he looked down teasingly at her. "Just the wakeup call? What about last night when I took you higher?"

She blushed at the statement and looked away, finding a random spot on the wall to concentrate on. "Umm…"

He chuckled upon seeing her embarrassment. So this was why she enjoyed teasing him that much. He decided then that he liked teasing her, too. He liked how she lowered her eyes to only find herself looking at the entire length of him, erect and ready for her. He liked how her cheeks heat up even more when she realized what she was looking at, and turn her pretty head sideways to avoid his gaze entirely. He liked how he was able to see all the hickeys he gave her the previous night, and how he would get reminded of the rendezvous they had. No one would be able to have her as he did. Absolutely no one.

He growled as his possessiveness took over him, causing her to turn and look at him questioningly. Oh dear god, those amazing blue eyes of hers… His body reawakened instantly. Not that he wasn't aroused anymore after pleasuring her. Without saying anything, he lifted himself on his forearms and entered her again as she gasped in both surprise and pleasure. Burying himself entirely in her, he bit and sucked on her neck, branding her as his. "You're mine," he said as he raised his hips. "Mine alone," was all that she was able to process in her mind before he slammed into her. Before she lost every sense she had and gave herself entirely to him.

xoxo

"Where's Zoro?" Luffy asked for the tenth time that day. He was really getting into Nami's nerves although she herself was curious too as to where Zoro was. It was okay to excuse him on a Friday night, though he was usually present at her house together with the rest of the gang. But a Saturday? She could not think of a good enough reason that would prevent him from not coming, or at least tell anyone about his absence.

And what was with Robin not being at home either? She had went to her room early in the morning to borrow a dress so that she would be able to look nice for… For… For all of the Strawhats when they came over today. It wasn't like she was planning to dress up for anyone in particular.

But Robin was not there, which meant that she had been out the whole night. Or had she left early? Nami drowned, then gasped when the two pieces of information clicked together. Zoro and Robin…? Could it be? Or was it just a coincidence that both of them were not where they were supposed to be during this time?

"Nami, do you know where Zoro is?" Nami jumped when Luffy suddenly appeared next to her.

All thoughts of Zoro and Robin flew out of the window at his mere presence. Her cheeks flushed as she looked away from him, her mind desperately thinking of something to say. "Er.. No," she managed.

Luffy was annoyed by her indifference about Zoro. He couldn't understand why she was always so against Zoro, he was his best mate and she should know that as well. He could not stand how she had not made any effort to salvage their friendship even after the agreement that they had made, and he was tired of being the only one trying. Keeping his poker face on, he left her side without saying anything to find Chopper and Usopp.

Name was not an idiot either. She could feel his displeasure rolling off his body in waves; that was exactly how easy Luffy was to read. She was unable to grasp the reason though, though it was probably because she had done so many things recently to piss him off.

She sighed and put her head in her hands. Nothing was going right.

xoxo

He couldnt't sleep. And it was all because of Robin.

Oh god that woman was just... Amazing. She had stayed over at his house and just left probably an hour ago where they spent their entire weekend going at it like rabbits. He was lucky that she was on birth-control pills, if not he'll have to spend probably a hundred bucks getting condoms. She had complained about not having clothes to change into even if she had a bath, and he had reasoned with her that since he had already seen her naked so many times what was the point of wearing clothes? Hence the only thing she had worn the entire time was a towel in an effort to cover up her indecency, and maybe a shirt of his that never lasted long enough on her. She just looked goddamn sexy in his clothes.

It was as if he was addicted. Sleeping on his bed without her ended up with him having raging hard-ons every single time he attempted to sleep. The silence was too deafening; he was dying to hear her mewls and moans of pleasure. He groaned, reaching down to relieve himself.

He stroked once, closing his eyes as he imagined her soft hair tickling him as she slid down his body. He stroked again, feeling her legs around his waist as he pounded into her. And again. He bit her name out as he pumped himself. Yet just before his climax, his eyes snapped open and he paused in his actions. What the fuck was he doing? It was actually the first time he was masturbating, and he absolutely refused to do something like that even if he was still not pleased and his erection was still standing at attention. He was a freaking goner.

It took him another 20 minutes to convince himself that calling her was the right thing to do, and he did. He was starting to regret his action though, when she didn't pick up the first ring. He still waited, and thanked the heavens when she did.

"Hey," his cock jumped at her voice. It was soft and sensual, exactly like how it was when she begged for him to take her. She was panting he realised, and his mind immediately conjured him a thousand dirty images of her touching herself in thoughts of him. He steeled at the thought. Was she?

"I can't sleep," he said, his voice rougher than he remembered it to be.

There was a pause at the other end. "Oh dear," and he couldn't help but moan at her faked innocent voice. "And why is that so?"

That woman was a fucking tease. "I can't get used to my bed being this empty. I need you here, naked, and dripping wet," he growled.

He smirked to himself as he heard her panting getting heavier. "What're you doing now, sexy?" he asked, teasing. As if he didn't know.

"Oh fuck," was her only reply, serving to turn him on even more. He joined her then, his hand gripping his cock once more.

"You're touching yourself now, aren't you? I know you are baby, I can hear you from here."

She moaned loudly then, as he speeded up his ministrations on himself. "I can't cum with my fingers. I need you in me," she managed to gasp out.

His ego swelled along with his dick. "I know you're imaging me pounding into you."

She moaned again, louder. "More."

He continued with the dirty talk. "I know you want my tongue to fuck your hot, slick, pussy."

"Oh god."

"I know you want my tongue to lick every drop of your cum as you spread your legs and scream for me."

"Zoro... Fuck."

"I know you're dying for my long,"

She whimpered.

"Thick."

And moaned.

"Huge."

And another moan.

"Dick."

And again.

"Slamming into that tight, wet pussy of yours."

"Zoro, I'm cumming." She breathed.

He closed his eyes as he pumped harder, imaging it was her flawless hands that was giving him the hand job. His breathing got harsher along with hers, as moans of pleasure from each other were heard over the phone. She came first, her scream of ecstasy sending him over the edge as well.

There was silence as the both of them tried recover their breaths. Her awkward laugh brought him out of his reverie. "How did you know I was uh, masturbating?"

He chuckled lightly at her embarrassment. "Your panting together with my dirty imagination, it didn't take long for me to find out. The question is, though, for how long and why were you doing it for?"

"I was thinking of you too," she admitted. He felt something bloom inside him as a foolish smile grew on his face.

There was a comfortable silence between them before she finally spoke up. "I think Nami knows."

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm not really surprised, she manages to know about every single thing."

"Bur aren't you afraid?"

That stunned him. How could she think that he would even be afraid of anything? He was the manliest, bravest man in the entire world... "What? Afraid of what? What would I be afraid of?"

She chuckled. "You're taking offense at that, aren't you? You and your ego."

They laughed together, and his heart fluttered as he realized that she understood him, his stupid ego and all. He liked that, he thought. Very much. And he wouldn't mind her to understand him more.

"I mean, she might tell the rest of your gang about us. And that wouldn't be good, would it? People knowing about our relationship. It's illegal for us to do this."

He heard her voice breaking at the end, and he could imagine her biting her lip in worry. That action drove him crazy, but of course he'll never tell her that. "Hey don't worry, alright? I'll make sure that nothing will happen to you. And as for the Strawhats knowing about us... They're my friends. They won't go spreading around about us. I personally feel that more people should know though. Then no more assholes will dare to touch you again, because they all know that you're mine."

She was stunned into silence. That had to be the sweetest (and longest) thing that he had ever said to her.

"You know that, right? You're mine."

She smiled to herself. "I know."

xoxo

It was too much of a coincidence, wasn't it? To be seeing Robin in this neighborhood. She knew very well that Robin lived at the other end of the town where all the rich people lived, along with Nami.

And that was not even the weirdest part. When Robin's car drove past her, she could see that she had on a large white top. Nothing that Robin would ever wear, she had too much class for a plain white tee that didn't even fit her.

Maybe she was visiting someone? Someone so close to her that she didn't have to dress up like she normally did? But that didn't really make sense either... Oh wait. Did she just drive out of Zoro's street? Zoro? What the heck was she doing at Zoro's house?

She grinned to herself. She was onto something big, she could feel it.

xoxo

A/N: Guess whose point of view was I writing in at the last part?

Anyway please review! I think Zoro's a little too OOC during the phone call, especially during the part when he was caring for her :/ tell me how you think of this alright? Thank you for reading this fic!


End file.
